Fondue For Two: Blaine Warbler
by Alkarin
Summary: El más reciente invitado de Brittany en Fondue for Two es el novio de Kurt, Blaine Warbler. En este episodio, Brittany echa un vistazo contundente en su vida con difíciles preguntas de temas tales como pollos, patos y suaves manos de bebé. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Fondue For Two: Blaine Warbler.**

**Autor: **_**superdupersk8r61.**_

**Resumen:** El más reciente invitado de Brittany en _Fondue for Two_ es el novio de Kurt, Blaine Warbler. En este episodio, Brittany echa un vistazo contundente en su vida con difíciles preguntas de temas tales como pollos, patos y suaves manos de bebé.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**superdupersk8r61**_, quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Blaine es de Kurt y Brittany de… ¿Santana? Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/A:** **Así que un gran agradecimiento a mis comentadores de "**_**Fondue for Two: Jesse St. James**_**" que en realidad me animaron para escribir la entrevista de Blaine. ¡Aquí está! Una vez más, esto fue escrito durante un poco de tiempo de inactividad en el trabajo, así que discúlpenme por cualquier error. Y realmente no pude conseguir las galletas para los que fueron lo suficientemente increíbles para conocer PMC y la referencia, pero espero que esto sea lo suficientemente bueno: MÁS referencias de PMC/AVPM :) Además, un enorme '**_**Hola'**_** a Juliet Hummel-Anderson por darme una de las preguntas de Brittany. ¡Espero que disfruten la más reciente entrega de **_**Fondue for Two**_**! **

**Y sí, así que nada ha cambiado en el último par de días. Todavía no soy dueña de nada :(**

**N/T:** _**PMC**_: Potion Master's Corner.

_**AVPM**_: A Very Potter Musical.

Traducción autorizada.

**888**

La pequeña luz roja de la cámara se encendió, dejándole saber a Brittany que una vez más estaban listos para rodar otro episodio de su programa de entrevistas en internet. "Hola a todos", dijo la rubia brillantemente, agitando su mano hacia la cámara. "Soy Brittany S. Pierce y bienvenidos a otro asombroso episodio de _Fondue for Two_. Mi invitado de hoy es el delfín de Kurt, Blaine Warbler".

La cámara se echó hacia atrás, mostrando a un divertido Blaine, sentado en la habitación de Brittany en su uniforme de Dalton, dentro de la toma. "Lo siento, ¿dijiste delfín?", le dijo, riendo levemente.

Brittany, sin embargo, no lo notó. "Tienes un apellido muy singular, Blaine. ¿Es francés?", le preguntó, con su voz seria de reportera.

Blaine solamente pudo haberse reunido con la ex-Cheerio en unas cuantas selectas ocasiones, pero sabía lo suficientemente bien que Brittany era, bueno... diferente. Cuando escuchó que Blaine iba al programa, Kurt le había dicho que la mejor manera de lidiar con ella era simplemente seguirle la corriente. Y así lo hizo. "Bueno, mi apellido es Anderson", le explicó pacientemente. "En realidad es escocés. Pero soy un Warbler. Un _warbler_ es una especie de pájaro".

"¿Así que eres un pájaro?", le preguntó Brittany, con sus ojos iluminándose.

Blaine contuvo otra risa. Podía decir que ella tomaba su programa muy en serio y que no quería ser él quien arruinara eso. "No, lo que quise decir fue que el coro de Dalton es llamado Los Warblers".

"Tuve un pájaro en mi casillero una vez".

Por mucho que Kurt hubiera tratado de prepararlo, nada pudo haber hecho él para tenerlo listo en ese momento. "Umm... ¿tenía un nombre?", le preguntó, un tanto patéticamente.

"_Ella_ se llamaba Noodles".

"¿Ella canta?".

Brittany miró sus uñas. "No, estaba muerta".

Blaine miró directamente a la cámara con una expresión de pánico. Sin embargo, cuando recibió ninguna ayuda del tipo sosteniendo la cámara, supo que estaba por su cuenta. "Oh. Lo siento", le dijo torpemente a Brittany dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

La angustia de la rubia no duró por mucho tiempo. "¿Puedo mantenerte en mi casillero en su lugar?", dijo, mirando de nuevo hacia Blaine.

A Blaine le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como alguien que era bueno con las palabras. Con Brittany, sin embargo, parecía como si hubiera conocido a su igual. "Yo... no creo que cupiera".

"Creo que sí. Eres realmente pequeñito", concluyó Brittany, escrutando al Warbler muy cuidadosamente.

"No tendrías ningún espacio para tus libros", estaba realmente alcanzándola ahora.

"Pero podría mantenerte allí y podrías simplemente cantarme todo el tiempo".

Resultaba difícil disputar ese argumento. Pero Blaine lo intentó de todos modos. "¿Qué tal si ahora simplemente canto para ti?".

Esto pareció aplacarla. "Está bien", aceptó felizmente.

No acostumbrado a no tener los estilos vocales de fondo de los otros Warblers, Blaine comenzó a cantar la primera canción que le vino a su cabeza. "Umm... '_Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpl-_".

Brittany lo interrumpió. "No, no esa canción. Esa canción me da pesadillas", le dijo, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

Sin desanimarse, Blaine le ofreció una nueva canción. "Qué tal, umm... '_Puedo mostrarte el mundo_'".

La segunda opción de canción de Blaine pareció contar con la aprobación de Brittany porque pronto se le unió, "_¡Brillante, reluciente y espléndida!_", y el par continuó durante la canción completa.

"Eso fue divertido", Brittany declaró una vez que terminaron. "Cantas realmente bien".

Blaine le sonrió. Pudo haber sido demasiado apresurado en juzgarla antes. No era estúpida, sólo incomprendida. "Eso es porque tuve un fabuloso compañero de duetos", le dijo, volviendo a su legendario encanto de Dalton.

Brittany agitó su rubia cola de caballo sobre su hombro con coquetería. "Realmente eres lindo. Es una lástima que seas el delfín de Kurt, de lo contrario totalmente te preguntaría si quisieras que nos besuqueáramos".

"Bueno, tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué sigues refiriéndote a mí como un delfín?".

"Eres el novio de Kurt. Kurt es un chico. Tú eres un chico. Y si tu novio es Kurt, eso significa que eres gay. Y los delfines son tiburones gay".

Blaine hizo una pausa por un momento, digiriendo la lógica. "Eso tiene sentido", decidió.

"¿Una galleta?", le preguntó Brittany, ofreciéndole algunas de la bandeja frente a ellos.

"Gracias", dijo Blaine, tomando una junto con, a la anterior diferencia de Jesse, una saludable porción de queso. "¿Quieres hacerme algunas preguntas?", le preguntó, una vez que hubo comido su galleta.

Brittany se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no".

"¿Así que esto no es una entrevista?", preguntó Blaine, sus ojos entrecerrándose curiosamente.

"No. Sólo quería que pasáramos el rato porque pareces súper genial. A pesar de que podrías trabajar algo en tus pasos de baile".

La mano de Blaine voló hasta su corazón, fingiendo ofensa. "¡Estoy conmocionado y horrorizado al escucharte decir eso! Tendré que hacerte saber que los Warblers son conocidos por sus fluidos movimientos de baile".

"Todos ustedes lucen como si tuvieran que hacer pipí".

"Dejaré que nuestro coreógrafo lo sepa".

"Eso sería sabio", Brittany asintió solemnemente. "¿Cómo crees que va esta entrevista?".

"De mil maravillas".

Tras una breve pausa, Brittany se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que podría hacerte algunas preguntas ahora".

Blaine se echó a reír. Estaba disfrutando del absoluto carácter aleatorio que tenía Brittany. "Muy bien. Dispara".

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que no puedes usar gris y azul juntos de esa manera?", le preguntó, refiriéndose a sus pantalones grises con su blazer azul y rojo.

"Desafortunadamente, esta es una escuela que exige el uniforme, no tengo otra opción", Blaine se detuvo un momento, una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "Aunque, mientras Kurt estuvo en Dalton, trató de iniciar una petición para que la administración cambiara los colores de la escuela al escarlata y oro".

Esa pequeña historia no pareció tener el mismo efecto en Brittany. "¿Cuál es tu animal favorito, una gallina o un pato?".

"¿Un pato?", le respondió Blaine interrogativamente, como si no quisiera responder mal.

Eligió sabiamente. "Somos completamente almas gemelas en este momento", Brittany sonaba encantada, como si por fin hubiera encontrado un espíritu afín. Pero entonces una mirada de preocupación cruzó por su rostro. "Pero no le digas a Kurt. O a Artie. O a Santana".

"Será nuestro secreto", le prometió Blaine, imitando el apretar sus labios.

"Hablando de Kurt, lo que supongo que realmente quiero saber es", comenzó Brittany, convirtiéndose de nuevo a su modo de reportera. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las suaves manos de bebé de Kurt? Porque realmente me gustaban cuando éramos novios. Eran incluso más suaves que las manos de Santana".

"Bueno, sé que a Kurt le gusta utilizar esa loción llamada-", Blaine se interrumpió cuando las palabras de Brittany hicieron un segundo viaje a través de su mente. "Espera un segundo, espera un segundo. Detente ahí. ¿Acabas de decir que tú y Kurt salieron?", le preguntó, con una expresión atravesando su rostro que sólo podía describirse como un cruce entre intrigado y absolutamente desconcertado.

Brittany volvió su atención a la cámara, dejando a Blaine solo para meditar esta recién descubierta información. "Este es todo el tiempo que tuvimos por hoy. Gracias por ver _Fondue for Two_. Acompáñenme la próxima semana cuando mi invitado sea el escalofriante hombre que toca el piano y que nunca habla, pero sucede que siempre está alrededor. Creo que su nombre es Bart o algo así".

**888**

N/T: El link a la historia original es www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net /s/7018668/1/ Fondue-For-Two-Blaine-Warbler

No pude evitarlo, me encanta la amistad Blitanny, son tan 'awwww'. Y si no han visto ninguna entrevista del amado profesor de pociones (PMC), ¿qué esperan? Corran a disfrutarlas en youtube ;)

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
